sweet revenge
by leprekan187
Summary: Violent Revenge Rape,vulgar, slash, lemons, limes rated Mature for a reason dont like dont read, that simple. fyi, this is not one of my usual musings. i'm not really sure where it came from...


Violent Revenge Rape, slash, lemons ~rated Mature for a reason

I felt his soft skin under my lips as I pinned him against the bed.

Casting a nonverbal spell he was bound to his bed, another and he was naked under my fully clothes body, making sure to mimic exactly what Draco had shown and told me.

I slapped his face as hard as I could making him tear up and start crying.

"No… plea…please…. Don't…" he whimpered and begged softly and repeatedly between broken sobs.

Ignoring his pleas I bit into his tender flesh on his neck brushing the red hair out of my way to get the particular spot I knew would turn him on, casting a nonverbal _Silencio_ over the bed curtains I waited until I felt the other half of my teeth and drawing blood before I relented.

Scratching my way down his sides I bit into his taunt nipples the same way.

I felt the soft trickle of the blood on his sides as I moved my hands caressing him.

"Please…" he sobbed.

I sent him a malicious grin as I moved to his side to see my handy work. Noting that I had broken his skin harshly I licked the blood from his wounds while biting and nipping at his sides earning me moans and more cries and pleas for me to stop.

With the metallic taste in my mouth I kissed him roughly, biting his lip and tongue when he opened his mouth to cry out again.

Making my way south I found him hard and waiting.

Sending him a cruel smile I ducked my head to his groin, nuzzling the crisp red curls, rewarding me with a groan of pleasure.

Letting my breath ghost over him I spoke to him for the first time tonight.

"Scream as loud as you want. The wards are perfectly secure." Blowing my breath on his mysteriously freckled hard cock I licked him from base to head before biting the under side of him.

Taking him fully in my mouth I scraped my teeth all the way down and back up.

"Ah…. Why… why are you doing this?" he asked as I nipped the head.

"Think back, I'm sure you can figure out what you did." I said before squeezing his balls as hard as I could.

"What… did I do… to you?" he asked between cries and sobs.

"Not to me." I said biting the inset of both of his thighs.

"But why… would you care what happened to the Ferret?" he asked as I looked back up at him as I took off my pants and boxers.

"Why would I care about what happened to my _boyfriend_? I'll let you ponder that when I am through with you." I said hiking his legs over my shoulders and plunging a finger into his unprepared tight crevice, rewarding me with a very loud scream.

"I am being very considerate by preparing you, seeing as you did no such thing for him. You took his virginity in a very violent matter and as much as I would like to scare you the same way I am not going to." I said adding another finger. "Or at least not as bad." I said removing my fingers and popping the head of my cock into him.

"PLEASE! I'm SORRY! I'm SO SORRY! PLEASE!!" he cried as his internal hole split slightly and began to bleed.

"He _BEGGED _you to stop. He cried and pleaded for you not to hurt him." My voice dripping with venom as I took his swollen cock into my hands and squeezed him hard making him come all over his chest.

Once he stopped contracting on the head of my dick I plunged into his as fast and as hard as I could.

Pounding into him I felt the blood around me but it only added fuel to the fire as I increased my speed making him cry out loud and rough.

Spilling my seed into him so hard it shot my spent cock back out of him to give me a view of his blood and my come mixed together taking my wand I made sure that all the blood and come spread all over his body before sending him a nonverbal _petricus totalus. _

While giving myself a cleansing charm I pulled on my pants and opened the bed curtains.

Everyone was still asleep… good.

After making certain that no one could open Ron's bed curtains I made my way to the showers.

Once I made sure there was no trace of Ron's fluid anywhere on my body or in my mouth I made my way back to my own bed.

I lay there for hours waiting in the others to stir before I got back up.

After I was fully dressed and ready to go down stairs I heard Dean whisper.

"Where's Ron? He'll be late…"

"I'll wake him up. Go on. I'm sure he just sent another slicing charm over his bead to stop his loud snores." I said laughing.

"Oi… Dean hang on a sec will ya?" I said just before he followed Seamus and Neville.

"Sure what's up Harry?"

"Imperio." I whispered pointing my wand at him. "You will conduct an unbreakable vow between me and Ron." I commanded looking him dead in the eyes and I watched as he complied after I lifted all the spells from Ron's bed.

Taking the body bind curse off Ron I waited only a millisecond before casting the same unforgivable over Ron.

After making sure that Ron would never be able to tell, ask why, cause suspicion over or show anyone or anything what happened to him and to make sure Ron was never mean or rude to either Draco or I, I extracted then wiped Dean's memory of the whole thing and sent him back down stairs.

Sending a small cleaning charm, one that would remove all visible traces but he would still be able to feel over fluid on his body, over Ron I let him stand and get dressed in my presence.

I sent Hermione a smile as she walked into the room.

"Good lord, you two kill me some days. Come on before we miss breakfast."

"I'm starving." Ron declared suddenly.

Once down in the Great Hall I watched as Draco came over and sat by me.

"Hey." He said shyly not looking at Ron.

"Oi, Draco do you want to go to the Quidditch pitch with us when we go play a small game?" Ron asked with a mouth full of food.

Once Draco got over the shock of Ron's polite request he nodded and began to pick at the food on my plate making my slap his hands away.

"There's a plate right in front of you, you prat." I said smiling at my boyfriend before digging into my food making sure to catch Ron's eye to let him know that I was unscathed by my actions.

Revenge was sweet when done right…

***

Not my usual musing. This came to me after reading a very soppy story and every time I tried writing one of my other stories this would creep up on my and nearly finding it's way in to all of my other Harry/ Draco's I am sorry if this story was either too much for you as a reader or was poorly written but I had to get it out of my system. I made sure with the guidelines that I did not over step any of them but that does not excuse to violence of the story…


End file.
